


Confinement

by fredwheezely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Character Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Harry Potter Dies, Imprisonment, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Prison, Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, The Order, Trials, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredwheezely/pseuds/fredwheezely
Summary: When Harry Potter falls, the Order and its defendants have two choices; they can beg on their knees in front of the dark lord himself or be taken trial and found guilty of treason. Many went for the latter, leaving them with a barcode on their wrist and assigned to a guard. After committing several war crimes, Hermione Granger, former golden girl was assigned to the Warden. She didn’t know what he wanted or why he asked for her. Hell, she didn’t know why every time the other prisoners and guards looked at her, they watched her with a cautious eye and whispered. But what she did know, is that when the time came, she’d end Voldemort, and kill every last death eater.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Confinement

**Author's Note:**

> This work is sort of inspired by ‘The Auction’ and ‘Manacled’ so if you spot some similarities thats why.
> 
> Also I did change how this story started so if you read the alternate chapter, please read this again :)

Hermione watched as the remainder of the light fought the dark.

She had been fighting the same battle for three years, planning attacks on Voldemort's bases.

But as her now dull eyes studied the scene before her, she knew there was no end to this. It would continue until they had been ground to dust.

The attack to take back control of Hogwarts had failed. Harry's lifeless body displayed in the air for everyone to see proved that.

The boy who lived, had died. And this time there was no fixing it.

Hermione had long given up on using light magic. There was no way of winning by disarming the death eaters. They were ruthless, unhinged.

She had gotten quite good at throwing curses and defending herself. She had to if she wanted to survive.

A curse hit Hermione's wards, alerting her. She spun on her heel to see a death eater watching her with hungry eyes.

She threw the dolorcordis curse at him, feeling the newly created unforgivable smother her core in dark magic. Not that it bothered her anymore, she created the curse and intended to use it.

She watched as it shattered his defensive spells and hit his chest. She watched it swell until it popped, his heart going with it.

She had exhausted her magic, and as she watched the people she had fought along side with die, she knew they had to.

She apparated herself into a corner that was hidden by the fallen debris and worked her mind until she had ejected the thought into her friends minds, _fall back._

Within seconds dozens of cracks were heard along the battlefield. The curses that were thrown hitting other death eaters, allowing them to let out agonizing screams.

Hermione knew what needed to be done, but as she peered through the cracks of the rubble she watched as Draco Malfoy walked over to Harry's body, dark magic swarming him as it did her.

She sucked in a breath as she recalled the memory.

_"Kill the snake," Harry had been planning something, Hermione just didn't know what. "If you find the snake you will find him, and he'll lead you to the dark lord."_

_"How?" Hermione asked, as she looked around the warehouse the Order had been forced to find refuge in. It had been charmed to be larger in order to fit hundreds of witches and wizards from all throughout Europe._

_Everybody had different ways of coping with the war, and many put that into their work._

_Each individual was assigned a different job, most being given the task to find magical beings willing to assist the Order in their fight against the dark lord._

_However many disobeyed their job and purposely searched for death eaters, performing the cruciatus curse until they gave all information they held._

_"Ron will tell you." He muttered, running his quivering fingers through his hair._

_"Harry, you won't even look at me." Hermione snapped and his mouth twitched as everybody else in the room stayed silent._

_They knew better than to interrupt either of them._

_"I shouldn't have to."_

Harry may not have agreed with Hermione's idea but deep down inside, everybody knew it would be the only option.

Taking a deep breath she looked back and saw that the only one left on the field was Malfoy.

Her lip turned up in disgust as anger flooded her brain. If it weren't for him, the war wouldn't have happened. Or it would've at least been postponed.

She watched as his eyes scanned his surroundings before kneeling besides Harry's limp body and rummaging through the satchel he carried.

She squinted in an attempt to see what it was he grabbed, but huffed. It was useless.

Hermione's eyesight had gotten worse from the curses that had permanently numbed her senses. They had made a counter curse but it wasn't as effective as it should've been.

She could still feel, taste, see, hear and smell but it wasn't the same. She felt less alive.

Hermione stayed frozen in her hiding spot before disapparating behind Malfoy and putting him into a body bind curse.

Even with his body frozen, his eyes burned with hatred as he watched her.

She plucked a hair from his head and went into a satchel of her own and grabbing the polyjuice potion she had hidden.

She placed the hair into it and waited for it to set before drinking it.

Her eyes were cautious as she glanced at her surroundings as she grew taller. She looked at her hands and saw her complexion change.

She took his death eater uniform and dressed herself before using her wand to hide Malfoy where she was previously hidden.

Before she could process what happened, her left forearm began to sting.

She lifted up her sleeve and looked at the temporary dark mark, contrasting the pale skin she wore.

She apparated away to the warehouse, only to find it was going up in flames and the death eaters had discovered their location.

Her mind raced as she remembered she didn't currently look like herself.

Her magic had slowly started release the hold it had on her and she used the spell Luna made to tell the Order that she had succeeded and was portraying Malfoy.

She did her best to not show panic on her face as she ran into the warehouse.

Almost all of it had been engulfed in flames as healers were escorting the children and babies out of the nursery.

Hermione's face fell as she heard Bills screams from inside.

"Bill zere is no saving 'er!" Fleurs voice came out as a broken cry whilst she did her best to drag him out of there.

"WE CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE HER THERE." He coughed as the flames got to him, tears streaming down his face.

Victoire hadn't made it.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she felt nothing but mourning for them.

She heard as other parents screamed as they found their offspring hadn't survived the attack.

She fell onto the ground and held her head in her spasming hands.

She broke down as she sobbed, thinking of all the people she had lost.

Dumbledore, Luna, Molly, Neville, her parents, Moody, McGonnagal, Victiore, Fred, Ron. Harry.

The list was endless as she let out an ear piercing scream.

She couldn't allow the war to continue, and that was when she realized she would have to go through with the plan a lot earlier than intended.

She knew her magic was affecting everyone around her as she allowed it to seize their body's and hold them in the air, frozen.

Their eyes watched her with fear as she projected the cruciatus curse on the death eaters before her.

The Order caught on and let pained screams leave their mouths as they impersonated the effects of the curse.

She left them writhing under her touch until her vision blurred. She lowered them to the ground and allowed them movement.

She muttered a spell that changed her voice to Malfoy's and put on the best glare that she could.

"Fall back." She seethed.

The death eaters apparated away, the remaining witches and wizards watching her with pained eyes.

"If I return," Hermione started, her voice faltering. "It will be the end of this and we have succeeded."

"If I don't..." She brought her eyes up from the ground as Ginny let out a strangled cry. "I apologize for letting you all down. You have all fought valiantly and I'm sure those that have fallen, today or the days before, are proud of you. If I die today, you must know that this was the only way."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at all the people before her.

They had accepted that every member of authority they had during this war had died, and they would continuously die for them if it meant they were safe. However it also meant Hermione was to suffer the same fate.

She let the dark mark guide her to her next location and apparated away.

She hadn't even allowed herself to look at the hundreds of death eaters before her as she casted the curse that would kill them.

The fire escaped her wand with a large roar. The magic in Hermione channeling towards her hands.

The fiery orange beasts began engulfing the death eaters in flames, leaving nothing other than ashes.

Hermione had grown more powerful as the war prolonged.

The late nights practicing dark magic payed off as she tamed the Fiendfyre. Something that only Grindewald and Voldemort had mastered.

The hexes and curses thrown at her were no match for the scolding inferno that they received.

The dark magic throttled her body, threatening to take hold of her mind. The pain felt like a pinch compared to what she had felt over the years.

The heat of the curse choked her, but she held out. She had to.

The screams diminished as Hermione drew the Fiendfyre back into her wand, collapsing from how drained she felt.

Her eyesight blurred but just before her eyes closed, she saw Voldemort standing over her with rage in his.


End file.
